Red Knight
The Red Knight, also known as the Forever Knight Ninja, was a member of the Forever Knights and also a member of the Negative 10. A robot built personally by the ex-Forever King, Driscoll, to be his bodyguard, it met its demise when Upchuck spit the Knight's own shurikens back at it. It is completely mute, making its debut in the fourtieth episode of Ben 10, Perfect Day. It would later reappear with a larger role serving alongside its master in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) and Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2). Story ''Perfect Day'' The Red Knight's debut appearance was very brief, appearing alongside its master, the Forever King, at the very end of the episode after Ben Tennyson escaped Enoch in the villain's attempt to remove and gain the powers of the Omnitrix. ''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) The Red Knight's role expanded after its creator devised a plan to steal the Sub Energy from the Plumber Base in Mount Rushmore. It appeared very briefly after Ben Tennyson took down two robbers and their helicopter, the boy wishing a villain was left that could present him with a challenge. The Red Knight also appeared before the Circus Freaks and Sublimino, presenting the Key to the Sub Energy they had stolen from Fort Knox to the Forever King. The Forever King's subordinate then proceeded to join him in the final battle between the Tennysons and the Negative 10. ''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) The battle between the Tennysons and the Negative 10 began, the Red Knight, Forever King, and Negative 10 eventually making it inside the Plumber Base at Mount Rushmore. The Red Knight and its creator then proceeded to use the two Keys they had gathered to unlock and steal the Sub Energy. They attempted to make their escape, leaving the other members of the Negative 10 behind and soon finding a young Ben Tennyson blocking their path. The boy took the form of Upchuck, the Red Knight facing off against Tennyson in what would be its final battle, as its own shurikens were shot back at it. Appearance The Red Knight, contrary to its name, is a muscular humanoid robot encased within maroon armor. A small black feather protrudes from the back of its helmet, two swords hung overlapping across its back. It wears a dark maroon belt with a circular design serving as the buckle, a yellow, v-shaped visor allowing the Red Knight to "see" from within its helmet. Personality As it is merely a robot, the Red Knight lacks the ability to feel any emotions or adapt a personality of its own. It is, however, extremely loyal to its master and creator, Driscoll, the Forever King. Thus it will do all in its power to destroy Ben Tennyson and aid Driscoll's evil plans to obtain the Sub Energy. It lacks the ability to talk, being completely mute. Abilities The Red Knight, through its programming, is a very agile and difficult-to-beat foe. Aside from this, it shows the ability to wield any weapon with advanced skill. Weapons *'Shurikens' *'Dual-Energy Blade' *'Twin Swords' Trivia *Since the Red Knight's demise in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), the rank of "Forever Ninja" has become widely spread within the Forever Knights, as proven by the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. Category:Villains Category:Forever Knights Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:The Negative 10 Category:Enemies of Ben Tennyson